Wasted Life
by Yuuki-Hime 2097
Summary: Sasuke's Death, in with he looks back at past mistakes


Wasted Life

-  
>~While seeking revenge dig two graves - one for yourself.<p>

Disclaimer: me no own :'(

Sasuke's POV ~

As I lay there dying in my own blood, I realized how pointless my goal was! The one who killed my clan wasn't Itachi, my precious big brother. The only one who truly cared about me in our family. Maybe my mother, but how can I be so sure anymore? My whole life, my goal, was based off a lie. I've been living a lie for the pasted 8 years of my life.

I've killed Naruto, who I did consider my brother, even if I won't admit it. And here I am. Dying by the hand of possibly the only girl who's ever truly loved me. But there is only so much abuse a person can get before they snap. I should know. Constant years of being criticized by my own family for not being as strong as Itachi, only to 'witness' him kill the clan. Then years later I kill the killer of my clan only to find out he's innocent. But as they say 'Life sucks, and then you die'. How true those words are sadly.

I'm still confused though. Why is she still here? And why is she crying over me? Could it be the guilt? That'd be fine; I felt the same after I killed Naruto; like I had disappointed the world. Could it be reality just crashing back onto her? Does she fell the weight of what she's done on her shoulders now? She shouldn't. I've already given her enough grief for one lifetime. Is she sad that she'll be alone now? Maybe... Maybe she's... Lonely.

Both Naruto and I will be gone now. As for Kakashi? Who knows what's happened to him. The only thing I do know is that his trusty 'Icha Icha Paradise' book will be with him wherever he goes. But, I don't blame her. It's scary to be alone. My loneliness and fear evolved into hatred as I was a kid. I regret that all now. Everything I had done could have been handled better; the entire Uchiha clan didn't ALL have to be exterminated. But that's just the cruel reality of the world.

"I'm sorry" she whispers, but I don't understand. Sorry? About what? That YOU had to be the one to kill me? That this all had to happen? No. It should have been me that apologizes to you. You life your hand grasping the kunai and I close my eyes, I deserve this. I've become what I hated the most. The image I had of my murderous brother. The one that never really existed.

I feel blood land on my face but I don't feel any pain. That's strange, I thought as I opened my eyes only to see you cough up blood. Kunai sticking out from your chest. Why? Why though? Why out of all of us did you have to kill yourself? I had actually expected this from Kakashi after hearing one of us die but you? I open my mouth to yell out your name, to see if you respond. Anything! But it seems you got what you wanted, no matter how stupid it was. The cherry blossoms of the spring have been covered in its own blood. Such a cruel sight to see. But I'm glad I won't have to see that anymore.

I can feel death pulling at my conscious stealing the very little life I have left and I won't fight. No, what would be the point? I see no more like I don't see all of the sky anymore. How beautiful it looks right now, how could I have never noticed? It no longer matters, not to me. I wonder though, will we be happy in the afterlife? We were stolen that chance of normalcy and happiness through fate. How cruel you can be. But all cannot be blamed on fate; our decisions also lead to this, mine more than yours though... Sakura... Naruto... Will we ever be together again?

I know this is out of character but should I ever be reborn, I hope I'll be able to stay by your side, the way it should have been.

It's getting harder to keep my eyes open so I'll gladly go to death, in only the aspect of actually being able to see you two, my best friends, my family, again.

/:/::/:/-/-/  
>I made this because normally Sasuke does not get any fanfics like this where his more feminine inner thoughts like this are displayed. I'm just saying it's more feminine because we all know this would be way too out of character for him. But people tend to regret things in the end and wish to start anew. Well, I might use this as a side point for another story I'm working on however it won't be out for a while. Maybe next month, I'll try.<p>

Anyway this is my first one shot so I'd appreciate it if u would review ^^ plz.


End file.
